


A Ride Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	A Ride Home

Catherine walked, or rather stumbled, out of the lab. She was tired. Bone tired. The latest murder case had them all putting in overtime and all she wanted to do was sleep. Preferably for several days

"Cath, wait up."

Turning, she saw Warrick bolting down the hall toward her. She had no idea how he could be so chipper when he'd been at work as long as she had. Probably all the coffee he drank.

"Going home?"

She nodded in answer and continued on her way to the parking lot.

"I'll drive you. Lindsay needs you alive and so do I."


End file.
